Dorothy Gale
}} '''Dorothy Gale' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is a young girl who was sent to Oz in her farmhouse through a magical cyclone. Upon arrival she is met by Glinda and Zelena. The former befriends Dorothy, but Zelena becomes jealous of her because of a prophecy which suggests Dorothy will defeat her. After being sent from Oz by the Wicked Witch, Dorothy returns many years later to seek revenge. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} A magical cyclone hits Dorothy's farmhouse in Kansas and she is swept away to the magical land of Oz. Upon her arrival, she is met by Glinda and Zelena, who take her in. They introduce her to the sisterhood of witches and she comes to view them as a family. One night, she is confronted by Zelena as she collects water from a well. Zelena, fearing that Dorothy is prophesied to usurp her seat in the sisterhood, intends on getting rid of Dorothy. She throws a bucket of water over Zelena in defense, causing the wicked witch to melt. Glinda soon arrives and offers Dorothy the position of Witch of the West, however, Dorothy declines, for she wishes to return home. She and Glinda visit the Wizard of Oz, and she's given a pair of silver slippers that will allow her to travel to any world. Dorothy thanks the Wizard before clicking the slippers' heels three times, sending herself home. Once Dorothy is gone, Glinda discovers that Zelena disguised as the Wizard in order to send Dorothy away. Dorothy returns to Kansas where she tells her family all about Oz, but this causes them to think she's crazy and they try to have her committed. Her Auntie Em believes her though, and gives her niece a dog named Toto as a gift shortly before passing away. }} Some years later, the munchkins send word to Dorothy that Zelena is back and ruling Oz, having faked melting so as to get the girl to leave. As such, Dorothy uses her silver slippers to return, barging in on the Wicked Witch just as she's about to rip out the brain of the poor, helpless Scarecrow. She protects the Scarecrow, using her dog Toto to incapacitate Zelena momentarily by having him knock a curtain over her, and the three of them then run away together. They hide out in the woods, but Zelena enchants Dorothy's old bicycle with a locator spell in order to track them down. She soon finds them at a campfire, and Dorothy tries her best to defend her friend but... Zelena freezes her, and then she succeeds at ripping out the Scarecrow's brain, killing him. Dorothy is distraught, thinking that Zelena is now going to kill her too, but Zelena refuses because she needs her to stay alive so that everyone knows she failed. Dorothy earlier said that she had the greatest weapon of all to wield against the Wicked Witch: the love of the people. However, once they learned that she failed to protect the Scarecrow, she'll soon lose even that, to Zelena's deep satisfaction. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5''' }} When Toto senses a fellow canine has entered Oz, he approaches her and she ends up having to introduce herself to Dorothy as Ruby, a werewolf, along with her friend Mulan. Together they are searching for Ruby's pack, but Dorothy doesn't take much a shine to them since they cause Toto to run off and subsequently get kidnapped by the Wicked Witch, who's returned to Oz via cyclone. She wants the silver slippers and offers to give Toto back in exchange for them. Not wanting to give in, the three girls cook up a powder to put her to sleep but need poppies to complete the mixture, which Dorothy agrees to trek for. Ruby wants to go with her and the two of them end up bonding along the way; Dorothy delves into her tragic backstory, explaining how her family tried to have her committed and the only one who truly loved her was her Auntie Em, while Ruby delves into her own, explaining how her entire village chased her with pitchforks and torches after she accidentally killed her boyfriend as a wolf. This causes Dorothy to apologize for earlier calling her "Wolfy", but Red doesn't mind, actually kind of liking it and retaliating by giving Dorothy a nickname of her own - "Kansas". They make it to the poppy field but are chased by flying monkeys, and Dorothy is forced to ride on Red's back in her wolf form in order to escape. It is during this whole experience that she realizes she's in love with Ruby and she can't lose her, so she goes to face Zelena alone. This proves to be a mistake when Zelena puts her under a sleeping curse, but, after a long time searching, Ruby is eventually able to wake her up with true love's kiss. All is well as they promise to always come back for each other, continuing to consolidate their new relationship. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 320 01.png Promo 320 03.png Promo 320 04.png Promo 320 05.png Promo 320 07.png Promo 320 08.png Promo 516 01.png Promo 516 02.png Promo 516 04.png Promo 516 08.png Promo 516 10.png Promo 516 11.png Promo 516 12.png Promo 516 13.png Promo 516 14.png Promo 516 16.png Promo 516 17.png Promo 518 01.png Promo 518 02.png Promo 518 03.png Promo 518 04.png Promo 518 05.png Promo 518 06.png Promo 518 07.png Promo 518 09.png Promo 518 20.png Promo 518 21.png Promo 518 22.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters